Sima Abisal
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Algo despierta y algo duerme. Es el ciclo de incontables eones. Siempre hay algo dormido pugnando por despertarse y siempre hay algo despierto luchando por dormirse. Pero estos juegos cosmologicos no afectaban a los humanos. Hasta ahora. Ahora Neville vive una de las experiencias más angustiosas de su vida... solo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

El relato que veréis a continuación forma parte de la trama iniciada en La Llamada del Elegido.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—

_"OH! Oscuro y prohibido océano, _

_Que reposas oculto en tus profundidades,_

_Más allá del ken del hombre mortal, _

_Anidando en la noche eterna, _

_Lejos, más allá del reino de la luz del sol; _

_Yace una reliquia de una era por siglos olvidada,_

_Acechando, esperando que su tiempo llegue, _

_Hasta que una vez más estalla al mundo. _

_He soñado con ese lugar, _

_Las negras torres calcáreas y sus agujas, _

_Los pilares de basalto adornados con guirnaldas de algas marinas;_

_Una fortaleza de las profundidades, _

_Eones-de-antigua ciudad de pesadilla, _

_Por sobre cuyo más alto pico un coloso gris se yergue,_

_Un enorme monolito de piedra, _

_Tallado por el paso de incontables años. _

_Este edificio gigantesco corona una cripta,_

_En donde yace el gran sacerdote, el poderoso Cthulhu ,_

_Incólume en el sueño de la muerte,_

_Hasta que las estrellas se ubiquen en la correcta posición,_

_Entonces él se levantará _

_Para poseer las mentes de los pequeños hombres, _

_Cuando su ciudadela sea lanzada al despabilado mundo que_

_No le conoce, excepto en las distantes esquinas del globo, donde los hechiceros y los chamanes todavía tienen poder, cuando la luna palidece, susurran letanías a su temido nombre."_

Suelo de reluciente líquido. El agua estancada muestra un perfecto reflejo de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Neville camina sin saber cómo ha llegado allí, intenta hacer memoria y lo único que encuentra es vacío, la nada de una vida inexistente y al mismo tiempo recordándolo todo. Una especie de muro invisible que le nubla la visión pero siendo capaz de ver a través de ella lo suficiente para poder sus recuerdos emborronados.

Sus pies tropiezan en el agua y da un traspié sin llegar a caer. Se da cuenta entonces de que el agua no se inmuta ante su presencia. Sus pasos no la alteran. Sus pies se hunden en ella un par de centímetros y apenas una minúscula ondulación era lo que producía. Chapoteo con las manos como si fuera un niño sin siquiera conseguir que una gota saliera disparada. Se yergue dando un paso atrás. No es capaz de concebir lo que le rodea. Incluso el aire mismo parece alienante. Es estar sumergido en un líquido invisible, ser capaz de respirar y a la vez sentir una presión en el pecho idéntica a la sensación de ahogo.

Algo capta su atención mientras trata de soportar aquella presión que le atenaza en un aire liquido. Letras, palabras y frases que aparecen en el aire como si de una visión profética se tratara. Al principio, ilegibles, poco a poco se condensan en brillos tenues de un verdor acuoso.

"_...llegaron a un litoral de lodo, fango y ciclópea mampostería que no podía ser otra cosa que la sustancia tangible del terror supremo de la tierra: la ciudad cadavérica y de pesadilla de R'lyeh, construida hacia incontables eones por repugnantes figuras que procedían de las estrellas sin luz. Allí yacían el Gran Cthulhu y sus hordas, ocultos bajo bóvedas cubiertas de fango verdoso; enviando de nuevo, tras incalculables ciclos temporales, aquellos pensamientos que extendían el miedo por los sueños de los más sensibles, a la vez que apremiaban a sus fieles a lanzarse en pos de un peregrinaje por su liberación y la restauración de su imperio en la tierra..."_

Reconocía ese texto pero no sabía por qué. Le recordaba a la infancia misma, y se veía corriendo por la casa, huyendo de su madre en un juego infantil. Entrando cuando no debió en la gran biblioteca de la mansión. Sorprendiendo a su abuelo recitando ese pasaje delante de un gran mapa. Sus ojos brillaban con el fulgor de la locura de alguien que no sabe que está haciendo. A pesar de su tierna edad, Neville fue capaz de ver la maldad en los ojos de su cariñoso abuelo.

Había olvidado ese momento de su vida, o tal vez no. Tal vez su mente de infante era incapaz de concebir una mirada tan miserable en una figura tan cálida y benevolente. Reprimido hasta ahora, el recuerdo permaneció incorrupto para desvelar algo muy importante. Neville sabía que debía ser importante. Algo dentro de él se lo decía.

Un sonido llamó su atención. Algo burbujeando. Se dio la vuelta y a lo lejos lo vio. El perfecto líquido que lo envolvía todo lanzaba al aire una burbuja. Luego otra y otra hasta que Neville se vio rodeado de burbujas. Algo le intranquilizaba. Aquellas inocentes burbujas escondían algo más maquiavélico. Lo intuía en lo más primitivo de su ser. La parte de su cerebro que se encontraba ligada a su antigua forma, la de ser débil que debe protegerse de los depredadores. Esa zona de su mente estaba entrando en acción. Sus ojos se dilataron, su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa y su respiración se aceleraba. Pero él solo contaba las burbujas.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Las burbujas son un torrente que sale disparado hacia arriba chocando contra un techo invisible por la oscuridad. El agua queda estática en el aire. Flotando como si las leyes físicas ya no tuvieran cabida. Neville sigue pegado al suelo, o lo que él cree que es el suelo, pero a su alrededor cientos de miles de gotas se convierten en una constelación en si misma cuando empiezan a brillar tenuemente.

Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Diez.

La superficie vuelve a tranquilizarse, pero Neville no lo hace. Algo profundo viene a por él. Algo primigenio que ha estado mucho tiempo esperando para atraparle. Seres monstruosos que condenaron a su familia a causa de la osadía de su abuelo. No podía decir porque sabía que eso es lo que pasaba pero lo intuía.

Unos ojos negros y grandes aparecieron en la superficie. A su alrededor más de dos docenas. Les siguió una cabeza, o algo parecido a una. Una cabeza de pez de ojos saltones que jamás cerraban. Eran de tonos verdes y grises, con la zona del abdomen de una tonalidad blanquecina. Su espalda, a lo largo de la columna, era una sucesión de escamas que desentonaba con la piel resbaladiza y húmeda de la que hacía gala el resto del cuerpo.

Sus manos rompieron la superficie, mostrando dedos interconectados por membranas y uñas cortas pero afiladas al extremo. Algunos salían arrastrándose a cuatro patas. Otros se erguían en una pose encorvada hacia delante. Parecían vagamente humanos pero su aspecto les alejaba de todo lo concebible. Ni siquiera las sirenas tenían un aspecto tan repulsivo y a la vez intimidante.

Se fueron acercando lentamente a él. Sus cuellos se hinchaban mostrando una serie de agallas de color rosado que palpitaban de forma rítmica. Un ritmo lirico y cavernoso inundo la sala. Neville sintió en sus huesos la gravedad de los ritos que entonaban aquellos seres en una lengua poética y cargada de recovecos musicales muy alejados de los convencionalismos humanos, y más cercana al sonido de la naturaleza. Pero era turbadora la manera en la que el sonido se acoplaba una y otra vez sobre él mismo como si no tuviera límites.

Parecía un coro que hubiera desafinado y a la vez parecía premeditado. Era como escuchar la misma canción mil veces al mismo tiempo pero desacompasada por un segundo cada vez. Era extraño e inquietante y a la vez amenazador. Neville se sintió comprimido por ese cantico aun cuando los seres pisciformes apenas se habían acercado. Alargando sus manos viscosas se aproximaron con movimientos dignos de un pez ahogándose, pero ni por un momento resultaban cómicos. Ni siquiera los hacía ver vulnerables sino más mortíferos.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y derrumbó a Neville sin ninguna clase de problema. Otra mano tomó su mentón y lo hizo levantar la mirada al cielo donde vio un sol siendo engullido por la Luna en un eclipse. Sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor de aquella visión y dos manos le obligaron a abrirlos separando sus parpados con violencia. La sensación repulsiva de sentir pieles cubiertas de engrudos translucidos no era nada comparado con la llameante estocada continua en sus pupilas.

El dolor y el asco luchaban por imperar y estaba claro que a pesar de sentir más manos manoseando su cuerpo, nada era comparable a sentir como sus ojos ardían irremediablemente mientras observaba el eclipse. No aguanto más y gritó. No debió hacerlo. Tres manos fueron rápidamente a por él. Sus dedos hurgaron dentro de su boca, estirándola hasta límites inimaginables.

El sabor salado de sus pieles junto a la extraña textura fue lo único que podía sentir antes de que la bilis ascendiera por su garganta de forma amenazadora y se arqueara con tal fuerza que todas las manos se alejaron de él. Se tapó la boca intentando contenerse. Sus parpados se apretaron hasta crear una explosión de estrellas en sus ojos malheridos. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo solo vio un gigantesco ojo que le observaba de forma analítica. Un ojo cubierto de venas verdes.

Algo vibró en el aire y Neville sintió las lagrimas correr por su rostro. Era incapaz de controlarse después de todo lo vivido. Apenas podía comprender como había aguantado tanto.

"_Recuerda Neville. Recuerda el eclipse. Tienes que estar allí. Recuerda. Obeliscos negros se alzarán en la nada. Recuerda pararla Neville._"

La voz que pronunció tales palabras no surgía de ningún sitió y de todos a la vez. Era vibrante y autoritaria a la vez que melodiosa y complaciente. La escuchaba venir a él y surgir de su interior.

"_Despierta_"

Algo había cambiado. No era la misma voz y al mismo tiempo era la misma. El cuello y los hombros empezaron a dolerle y entonces la mejilla comenzó a arderle y vio a Hermione. De pronto estaba en su dormitorio. La luz encendida y con su esposa sobre él mientras le sacudía para despertarle con la mirada enrojecida por el llanto.

— ¡Oh, Neville! ¡Gracias a Merlín! Hace una hora que intentó despertarte. — Exclamó con la voz rota por una garganta irritada por los gritos y el llanto.

— Cariño. Gracias. — Dijo Neville con un hilo de voz mientras abrazaba a Hermione con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó cerrando los ojos y reconfortándose en que todo lo que había pasado no era más que un mal sueño.

— Por sacarme de las tinieblas abisales.


End file.
